


I love you because I need you

by minjiaddicted



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiaddicted/pseuds/minjiaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non è vero che non ti noto! Io ti noto sempre Kili perché tu sei il mio fratellino speciale e per me sei la persona più importante del mondo! Sei anche più importante della mia treccia perfetta!"<br/>A quelle parole Kili si fece mettere giù da Thorin e abbracciò con forza suo fratello gettandogli le braccia attorno al collo. Fili lo strinse di rimando e iniziò ad accarezzargli la schiena, cullandolo leggermente contro di sé. "Puoi passare le dita tra i miei capelli, puoi farlo ogni volta che lo desideri Kili."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Glielo aveva promesso. Gli aveva promesso che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato solo, quindi perché lo aveva fatto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you because I need you

**Author's Note:**

> Mi sono presa una licenza poetica sulla morte di Kili perché non posso sopportare che sia morto per salvare una stupida elfa immaginaria.  
> Detto questa, l'intera fanfiction è dedicata alla mia migliore amica ç_ç. Bummie, questa è per te come ben sai, l'ho scritta perché ti voglio tanto tanto bene e quale modo migliore di dimostrarlo se non scrivendo di una delle nostre OTP più assolute? Spero ti possa piacere nonostante il mostruoso ritardo con cui arriva <3!

_"Zio! Zio! Fili mi ha tirato di nuovo la treccia!"_  
L'urlo di un bambino risuonò nella casa e Thorin ridacchiò andandogli incontro per poi piegarsi per prenderlo in braccio e stringerlo a sé.  
"Kili, cosa gli hai fatto per farti tirare di nuovo la treccia? Tuo fratello non ti farebbe dei dispetti se non ci fosse un buon motivo sotto. Lo so io e lo sai tu."  
Il bambino mise un broncio adorabile mentre si attaccava al collo dell'uomo e scuoteva piano la testa. "Gli ho solo detto che la mia treccia è più bella della sua, ma è vero zio, è vero!"  
Thorin scosse la testa notando una testolina bionda spuntare dal corridoio. Fili stava ascoltando tutto ciò che suo fratello minore stava dicendo e Thorin era sicuro che ne fosse alquanto dispiaciuto.  
"Ma non è vero... cosa mi hai detto l'altro giorno? Ti ricordi? Mi hai confessato che ti piace tanto la treccia di Fili e che vorresti poter passare le tue dita nella sua chioma bionda e lucente come l'oro. So che vuoi l'attenzione di tuo fratello, ma non è facendogli i dispetti e dicendogli che lo trovi brutto che riuscirai ad ottenerla." la sua voce era calma e paziente, sapeva che un bambino dell'età di Kili aveva bisogno di capire con i suoi tempi certe cose. Aveva solo bisogno di ricevere tutta l'attenzione e l'affetto che suo fratello poteva dargli, e non sapendo come ottenerla non faceva altro che infastidirlo per farsi notare sempre di più da lui.  
"Poi però lui non mi nota... se non gli faccio i dispetti lui non mi nota!" la voce di Kili era davvero straziante in quel momento e Thorin notò la testolina bionda di Fili avvicinarsi sempre di più a loro.  
"Non è vero che non ti noto! Io ti noto sempre Kili perché tu sei il mio fratellino speciale e per me sei la persona più importante del mondo! Sei anche più importante della mia treccia perfetta!"  
A quelle parole Kili si fece mettere giù da Thorin e abbracciò con forza suo fratello gettandogli le braccia attorno al collo. Fili lo strinse di rimando e iniziò ad accarezzargli la schiena, cullandolo leggermente contro di sé. "Puoi passare le dita tra i miei capelli, puoi farlo ogni volta che lo desideri Kili." 

"Ti piace vero? Quando passo le dita tra i tuoi capelli..."  
Fili annuì mugolando appena. Adorava il modo in cui suo fratello attorcigliava le ciocche dei suoi capelli tra le dita e poi gli accarezzava la guancia quando gliele lasciava andare.  
"Credi che zio Thorin stia bene? E' da quando siamo qui che si comporta in modo strano... crede che qualcuno gli abbia rubato l'Arkengemma, ma nessuno farebbe mai una cosa del genere, giusto?" Kili era evidentemente preoccupato per loro zio. Non lo aveva mai visto così turbato e la cosa lo mandava in tilt. Thorin era sempre stato il punto d'appiglio per loro due e soprattutto Kili si era appoggiato molto su di lui. In tutti quegli anni non aveva fatto altro che chiedergli consigli su consigli e ora che era Thorin ad avere bisogno d'aiuto, Kili non sapeva che fare.  
"Non devi preoccuparti per lui, è forte e sono sicuro che presto starà meglio. Balin dice che potrebbe essere colpito dalla malattia del drago, ma che prima o poi si rimetterà e io gli credo." la voce di Fili calmò Kili che si strinse al fratello baciandogli una guancia.  
"Grazie Fili." Fili gli sorrise e poi allungò una mano a toccargli la spalla, dove tempo prima era stato colpito da una freccia avvelenata.  
"Ti senti meglio? La spalla ti fa ancora male?" Kili scosse la testa piegandosi su di lui per poterlo coinvolgere in un bacio lento, ma pieno di passione. Fili rispose con forza lasciando che le proprie mani si intrecciassero dietro il collo del fratello spingendolo ancora di più contro di sé. Kili avvertì presto la lingua di Fili chiedergli il permesso di entrare nella sua bocca e dopo aver dischiuso le labbra un lungo gemito fece capire a Fili quanto al fratello piacesse quel trattamento speciale. Le loro lingue si incontrarono come erano ormai solite fare e i due fratelli sospirarono l'uno contro la bocca dell'altro. Fili fu il primo a staccarsi per riprendere fiato, ma non mancò di mordicchiare il labbro inferiore di Kili nell'azione.  
"Sai sempre come farmi stare meglio, mh?" sarebbe dovuta essere una battuta, ma il tono di voce di Kili fece capire quanto per il ragazzo quelle parole fossero veritiere.  
"Sono tuo fratello maggiore Kili, chi altri ti conosce meglio di me?" il ghigno soddisfatto di Fili provocò uno spasmo di piacere nello stomaco di Kili che grugnì di pura frustrazione.  
"Lo sai quanto mi piace quando sorridi a questo modo. Vuoi proprio mandarmi fuori di testa! Non abbiamo la privacy per fare nulla in questo posto!" perché c'erano fin troppi sguardi indiscreti qui e là e nessuna camera privata tutta per loro.  
Fili ridacchiò divertito dall'eccitazione che riusciva sempre a far scaturire da Kili. Adorava vedere il fratello minore con le gote arrossate e lo sguardo perso nel piacere. Ogni volta che erano riusciti a trovare del tempo per stare insieme era stato come toccare il cielo con un dito.  
"Ti ricordi la prima volta che ci siamo baciati? Ti ricordi quanto il tuo corpo vibrava vicino al mio?"  
Kili annuì alle parole di Fili ricordando quel momento magico.

_Fili stava guardando suo fratello allenarsi, proprio come faceva ogni giorno. I capelli del fratello minore erano stati intrecciati in lunghissime trecce e i suoi occhi erano concentrati e attenti sul percorso che la sua freccia compieva ogni volta. Fili non poteva fare a meno di rimanerne sempre colpito, proprio come la prima volta che lo aveva visto a quel modo. Ormai aveva capito da settimane che l'affetto che provava per Kili andava ben oltre quello fraterno e il suo cuore si struggeva per quell'amore proibito. Non poteva confessare a Kili i suoi sentimenti o l'avrebbe sicuramente visto scappare da lui. No, poteva sopportare il suo destino di innamorato segreto almeno fino a quando avesse potuto continuare a osservarlo a quel modo. Sguardi rubati e le emozioni che vorticavano dentro di lui._  
"Fili! Hai visto? Centro preciso questa volta!"  
Fili si riscosse giusto in tempo per aprirsi in un sorriso congratulandosi con Kili. Non poteva permettere che l'altro capisse che c'era qualcosa che lo turbava, non era mai riuscito a resistere alle pressioni delle sue domande e sapeva che in quel caso sarebbe finito a confessare tutto.  
"Sei stato bravissimo Kili, ma lo sei sempre! E' inutile che io te lo ricordi in continuazione, non credi?"  
Kili ridacchiò e si avvicinò a lui provocando uno spasmo nel corpo di Fili.  
"Perché sei sempre così teso in questo periodo? Quando mi sono voltato per chiederti se avessi visto il mio tiro ho notato il tuo sguardo, Fili. C'è qualcosa che mi nascondi, qualcosa che ti fa diventare strano attorno a me e non mi piace. Parlami... dimmi cosa ti passa per la testa, dai."  
Fili sospirò allontanandosi leggermente da lui. Kili fece immediatamente un passo avanti continuando così ad accorciare le distanze tra loro. Fili non riuscì ad allontanarsi ulteriormente e a quel punto Kili era ormai a pochi millimetri da lui. Poteva contare le sue ciglia, perdersi nei suoi occhi e osservare con bramoso desiderio le sue labbra. Fili pensò per qualche secondo a quali alternative aveva, come quella di scappare fino a perdere il fiato, ma Kili lo sconvolse quando gli rubò un casto bacio. Fu solo un lieve toccarsi tra le sue labbra, ma per Fili era già il paradiso.  
Sbattè gli occhi più volte mentre si chiedeva se, per caso, fosse capitato in uno dei suoi soliti sogni a occhi aperti, ma quando notò il sorrisetto soddisfatto di Kili si rese conto che quella era la realtà.  
"Ho notato come mi guardi Fili... sei mio fratello maggiore, ti conosco come le mie tasche, credevi davvero che saresti riuscito a nascondermi un sentimento del genere?"  
Fili sospirò piano rendendosi conto di essere ormai stato scoperto. Ora tutto stava a Kili, la sua vita era nelle sue mani e se lui lo avesse rifiutato tutto il suo mondo sarebbe crollato a pezzi, ma Kili non sembrava desideroso di rifiutarlo, almeno non quando si riappropriò con forza delle sue labbra e iniziò a baciarlo con molta più passione.  
Le loro lingue si intrecciarono e Kili gemette nell'avvertire il sapore di Fili dentro la sua bocca. Quando gli accarezzò la vita lo sentì vibrare di puro piacere e lo amò ancora di più. I gemiti che emetteva, per non parlare del suo tremore sconvolgevano la sua mente come mai nessuno era riuscito a fare. 

"Non posso credere che volessi tenere per te il tuo sentimento, come se fosse qualcosa di sporco o pericoloso..."  
Kili parlò con amarezza, ma Fili fu subito da lui ad accarezzargli la schiena, cercando di farlo calmare. Sapeva di aver sbagliato, ma il suo silenzio e le sue bugie erano durate solo che poche settimane!  
"Ma tu lo hai capito subito ed è questo che conta Kili... il fatto che non abbiamo segreti l'uno per l'altro perché non possono esserci, non tra noi. Ci conosciamo troppo bene, c'è amore e non mi importa più se qualcuno potrebbe trovarlo indecente perché siamo fratelli. Non se tu provi gli stessi sentimenti che provo io."  
Kili sorrise appoggiando la testa contro la spalla di Fili, socchiudendo subito dopo gli occhi mentre si rilassava ancora di più tra le sue braccia.  
"Ti amo Fili".  
"Ti amo anche io Kili".

 

"Non possiamo continuare a rimanere qua dentro mentre la guerra imperversa lì fuori. Io non posso farlo, non posso resistere così, non voglio sentirmi un traditore del mio stesso sangue, un codardo!"  
Fili strinse una spalla di Kili sentendolo parlare a quel modo. Il fratello minore aveva ragione, non potevano abbandonare il campo di battaglia solamente perché Thorin era impazzito. Con il suo consenso o meno sarebbero scesi in guerra anche se questo avrebbe significato rischiare la vita per l'ennesima volta. Non era pronto a lasciare Kili e in caso di pericolo avrebbe preferito sacrificare la sua vita piuttosto che quella della persona che amava di più al mondo.

 

Ogni volta che erano in guerra la mente di Fili lavorava freneticamente per tenere sotto controllo non solo i nemici attorno a lui, ma anche la posizione di Kili e gli eventuali nemici che lo circondavano. Lui era il fratello maggiore e come tale il suo compito era proteggere il minore, non importava se questo a volte gli provocava qualche distrazione e finiva per rischiare la vita molte più volte di Kili stesso, lui non avrebbe mai distolto lo sguardo da lui, non lo avrebbe mai lasciato completamente solo a combattere.  
"Kili, attento!"  
Kili schivò un colpo diretto alla sua testa mentre Fili colpiva da dietro le spalle il suo nemico uccidendolo sul colpo.  
"Yaaah, Fili! Guarda che ce la faccio anche da solo, non ho bisogno anche delle tue di frecce, pensa ai tuoi nemici."  
Fili scosse la testa mentre, anche se non riusciva a vederlo bene a causa dei nemici (e amici) attorno a loro, sapeva che sul volto di Kili compariva uno dei suoi meravigliosi bronci. Adorava vedere il fratello minore a quel modo, soprattutto se era stato lui a provocarglielo. Kili odiava essere trattato da "debole", ma per Fili non era debole, era solamente la sua vita e la vita va sempre protetta.

 

Il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata quando comprese di aver perso Kili. Non riusciva a vederlo in mezzo a quel casino e ogni volta che abbatteva un nemico ne spuntavano fuori altri mille.  
"Kili!"  
Il suo richiamo si perse nell'eco della battaglia e Fili tremò lievemente. Dove era il suo Kili? Perché non riusciva a vederlo da nessuna parte? Si erano separati per poter coprire più terreno, per poter aiutare meglio Thorin, ma era stato tutto inutile, erano finiti in una trappola e ora non sarebbero più riusciti a venirne fuori. Fili era pronto a morire, ma Kili doveva sopravvivere, era la sua unica richiesta.  
Mentre colpiva a morte l'ennesimo orco si guardò intorno, aveva sentito un urlo di Kili e stava cercando di capire da dove provenisse. Quando sentì il secondo urlo iniziò a correre verso le scale che portavano al piano inferiore della torretta. Sapeva che Kili era sotto di lui, l'aveva sentito. Arrivato ai primi gradini finalmente lo vide, stava combattendo con un orco, ma aveva vinto, lo vedeva dal modo in cui il mostro si accasciava su se stesso lasciando libero Kili. I loro occhi si incontrarono e Fili trattenne il fiato nel capire quanto amore provasse per lui, come fosse disposto a donargli la sua vita pur di vederlo sorridere ancora una volta.  
"Fili, attento!"  
Non bastò l'urlo di Kili, Fili non si mosse abbastanza velocemente, non vide arrivare l'orco che da dietro di lui lo aveva appena colpito al torace con la sua lancia, non sentì quasi il colpo mentre guardava Kili muoversi come al rallentatore. Aveva sempre creduto che quando fosse morto l'avrebbe fatto per salvare eroicamente Kili da un colpo diretto a lui, credeva che si sarebbe sentito orgoglioso di sé, ma in quel momento non fece altro che veder scorrere di fronte ai suoi occhi ormai neri gli attimi più belli che aveva passato con il fratello minore.

_"Fili... buon anniversario..."_  
Fili sorrise notando il corpo di Kili disteso in un letto di fiori. Il fratello minore lo aveva richiamato all'interno di una radura dove avrebbero condiviso attimi magici a detta sua e lui ora non ne dubitava proprio.  
Non sprecò tempo a svestirsi, si strappò quasi i calzoni di dosso e fu subito sopra l'altro ragazzo baciandogli e leccandogli il collo sapendo perfettamente quanto lo eccitasse. Sapeva dove toccare, dove accarezzare, dove mordere e anche dove graffiare, conosceva i punti erogeni di Kili a memoria, per questo sapeva come farlo pregare. 

"FILI! FILI!"  
Il richiamo di Kili lo riscosse, giusto in tempo per vedere il fratello minore uccidere l'orco che lo stava ancora sollevando da terra grazie alla lancia incastrata nel suo torace. Quando Kili lo fece accasciare contro di sé provo a parlargli, provò a dirgli quanto lo amasse perché Kili doveva saperlo, Kili doveva sapere che l'ultima cosa a cui aveva pensato prima di morire era stato quanto amore provasse per lui. Purtroppo però piuttosto che parole dolci e cariche d'amore, dalle sue labbra fuoriuscì unicamente un getto di sangue che sporcò non solo il suo mento, ma anche la mano di Kili che si era allungato ad accarezzargli una guancia.  
"Shh, non parlare, non parlare. Sono qui con te. Sono qui con te."  
Kili si abbassò per baciarlo anche se Fili avrebbe preferito che non lo facesse. Non riusciva a ricambiare e Kili avrebbe sentito il sangue sulle sue labbra, sarebbe potuto rimanere schifato dal loro ultimo bacio! Non era qualcosa che desiderava lasciargli come ricordo, ma a Kili non importava il sapore metallico e denso, non gli importava di sporcarsi, gli importava solo di sentire per l'ultima volta Fili contro di lui.  
"Non puoi lasciarmi, non puoi... ti prego Fili, non puoi!"  
Kili era disperato, stava stringendo il corpo di Fili sperando di vedere l'altro ridere e dirgli che era stato tutto uno stupido scherzo, che in realtà non era ferito a morte, che in realtà non lo avrebbe lasciato da solo per il resto della sua vita. Kili non poteva sopportare un'esistenza senza Fili, non poteva vivere senza di lui. Guardandolo negli occhi notò che il bagliore che di solito li illuminava non esisteva ormai più. La vita di Fili stava abbandonando il suo corpo e di lì a poco avrebbe stretto solo che membra, sangue e organi, non più l'anima di cui si era innamorato.  
"Non puoi lasciarmi solo..."  
Non sentì Thorin che lo abbracciava da dietro, non sentì il suo richiamo.  
"Dobbiamo andarcene di qui Kili... dobbiamo andarcene o moriremo anche noi e Fili non avrebbe voluto questo, lo sai."  
Come poteva Thorin chiedergli di abbandonare il corpo di suo fratello maggiore, dell'unica persona che aveva mai amato, lì? Non lo avrebbe mai lasciato, mai! Gli orchi lo avrebbero sicuramente preso per fargli chissà cosa mentre Fili meritava una sepoltura degna del suo onore.  
Guardando Fili andò a prendere la lancia che ancora gli attraversava il petto e la estrasse dal suo corpo che si afflosciò a terra ormai privo di vita.  
Passandosi le braccia di Fili attorno alle spalle lo strinse a sé e si alzò con il suo corpo sulla sua schiena. Era difficile reggerlo a quel modo, quando ormai Fili non poteva attaccarsi a lui e agevolargli il compito di trasportarlo, ma non si sarebbe arreso.  
"Non riuscirai a combattere a questo modo Kili... devi lasciarlo giù, ormai per lui non c'è più niente da fare."  
Non ascoltò il consiglio di Thorin, non si sarebbe mai perdonato di aver lasciato il corpo di Fili a quel modo.  
"Lo porterò con me zio, non c'è niente che tu possa dire che mi farà cambiare idea..."  
Thorin annuì prima di iniziare a camminare giù per le scale dicendo a Kili di fare attenzione.  
"Non siamo soli, ci sono ancora degli orchi e Azog che non aspettano altro che farci la pelle. Tieni gli occhi aperti."  
Ma Kili non lo stava ascoltando, gli occhi colmi di lacrime. Non poteva credere che Fili fosse morto prima di lui, che lo avesse lasciato solo in quella battaglia, nella vita. Il suo cuore era come esploso in mille pezzi e non gli importava più di niente, avrebbe preferito morire per avere magari un'altra possibilità di incontrare Fili in un'altra vita. Come avrebbbe fatto a continuare senza di lui? Senza i suoi sorrisi dolci, le sue risate spensierate, il modo che aveva di farlo sentire unico e speciale?  
Glielo aveva promesso. Gli aveva promesso che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato solo, quindi perché lo aveva fatto?

_"Fili..."_  
Fili guardò suo fratello minore praticamente in lacrime e cercò di capire cosa avesse. Erano appena tornati da una battaglia, ma l'avevano vinta e oltre a qualche ferita riportata qui e là non avevano avuto gravi perdite. Non era morto nessuno, nessuno era stato ferito gravemente, quindi perché Kili sembrava sul punto di una crisi di nervi?  
"Cosa succede? Ti fa male da qualche parte?"  
Kili scosse la testa prima di stringergli un polso e attirarlo a sé baciandogli subito dopo le labbra, coinvolgendolo in un bacio amorevole e salato a causa delle lacrime.  
"Ho... ho avuto paura... per te. Ti sei fatto male e io..."  
Kili gli accarezzò il petto dove vi era una bruciatura causata da una lancia bollente. Non aveva trapassato la sua pelle, ma era comunque riuscita a bruciarlo nonostante l'avesse schivata.  
"Ehi, non devi avere paura per me. Non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte. Rimarrò per sempre con te Kili, non ti lascerò da solo."  
Quindi era per questo che stava piangendo, aveva solamente paura di perderlo. 

Una ciocca di capelli biondi lo portò a guardarsi indietro trovando la testa di Fili appoggiata sulla sua spalla.  
"Kili! Kili!"  
Non capì perché Thorin stesse gridando a quel modo, non capì neppure perché, abbassando lo sguardo, vide una lancia conficcata nel suo stomaco. Cosa ci faceva una lancia lì? Forse era quella che aveva tolto dal corpo di Fili? Ma l'aveva lasciata sul posto dove era morto, non l'aveva portata con sé. Quando cadde a terra pensò che forse Fili era troppo pesante per lui, che non sarebbe mai riuscito a riportarlo a casa.  
Sentiva ancora la voce di Thorin chiamarlo, ma sembrava lontano mentre i suoi occhi si chiudevano per la stanchezza. Con gli occhi chiusi riusciva ancora a vedere Fili, i suoi capelli biondi che risplendevano di una luce tutta loro, i suoi occhi dolci, il suo sorriso, le sue braccia forti che lo stringevano di nuovo a sé.

_"Non saresti dovuto arrivare così presto..."_  
Kili scosse la testa mentre lo baciava dolcemente, il corpo che bruciava al contatto con quello dell'altro.  
"Shh, ora siamo entrambi a casa." 


End file.
